Forbidden Love
by GyuniKai7
Summary: Kita tidak mungkin bersama. Semua orang menentang hubungan kita. Menentang hubungan antara dua orang yang saling mencintai. Bukankah itu sangat menyakit-kan? Yaoi. TaoRis/KrisTao fanfiction. DLDR. RnR please


Title: Forbidden Love

Cast: Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Support Cast: Other EXO Member

BTOB Member

Genre: Romance ; Fantasy

Rate: T

Summary: Kita tidak mungkin bersama. Semua orang menentang hubungan kita. Menentang hubungan antara dua orang yang saling mencintai. Bukankah itu sangat menyakit-kan?

Warning: Yaoi, Typo, OOC (maybe)

Disclaimer: Semua cast disini hanyalah punya tuhan dan orangtua mereka. Tapi aku berharap Tao dan Minhyuk bisa kumiliki *plakk

Note: Annyeong, aku balik lagi bawa FF baru *digebukkin* *Readers: FF belom selesai semua malah udah bikin FF baru -_-* Awal-nya cast FF ini kubuat JaeMin (?) couple dari BTOB (SungjaexMinhyuk) Tapi entahlah. Akhir-nya aku malah buat FF ini jadi TaoRis (again). Sudahlah, daripada kebanyakkan omong, langsung aja, happy reading! RnR please~

-0-

"Tuan, bangun-lah,"

Seorang namja manis tengah berusaha membangunkan tuannya yang tertidur lelap ditempat tidur-nya. Tuannya itu sangat susah dibangunkan. Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa bangun cepat jika tuannya itu baru tidur dua jam yang lalu?

"Tuan~ Cepat bangun~ Ratu akan marah jika kau tak cepat bangun,"kata namja manis itu, berusaha lagi

"Eungg, sebentar lagi, Luhan ge~"balas tuannya itu

"Tidak bisa begitu, sarapan akan dimulai sebentar lagi, Ratu akan marah besar tuan,"

"Aishh, baiklah. Dan, Luhan hyung, sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak memanggil-ku tuan kan? Panggil saja aku dengan nama-ku,"

Namja manis itu tersenyum, "Baiklah, Tao-ie,"

-0-

Dua orang namja tengah melaksanakan sarapan. Suasana ruangan itu begitu gelap. Seorang namja memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Sedangkan namja yang satu-nya lagi? Ia makan dengan berantakan dan terus saja mengeluarkan suara.

"Tuan, kau tau tidak, Raja dan Ratu tadi pergi pagi-pagi sekali,"kata namja berantakkan itu (?) "Seperti-nya mereka mau mengunjungi Istana Putih,"

Namja tenang itu menghentikan makannya. Sesuatu dari perkataan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap teman itu menarik perhatiannya. Padahal sedaritadi ia sama sekali tidak mengidahkan ucapan namja berantakkan itu.

"Ke Istana Putih? Untuk apa?"tanya namja itu

"Aku juga tidak tau, itu juga baru seperti-nya,"jawab namja satu-nya "Mungkin tentang perebutan wilayah,"

Tiba-tiba dua orang pengawal memasuki ruangan itu. Namja yang terlihat berantakkan itu menyapa kedua-nya.

"Hai Ilhoonie, Hyunsik,"sapa namja itu

"Jangan memanggil-ku Ilhoonie, menjijikkan,"kata salah satu pengawal itu

Pengawal lainnya mendudukkan diri disamping namja yang menyapa mereka tadi. Ia mengambil makanan yang dimakan namja itu tanpa meminta sama sekali.

"Yakk! Hyunsik! Jangan mengambil makanan-ku seperti itu! Setidak-nya minta dulu!"

"Sst, diam saja kau, Park Chanyeol. Aku lapar. Tadi Raja dan Ratu langsung menyuruh kami mengawal mereka. Tapi langsung disuruh kembali lagi. Hh,"

"Tuan Kris~ Aku minta makanan-mu yaa,"kata pengawal bernama Ilhoon dan mendudukkan diri-nya disebelah pengawal bernama Hyunsik

"Ambil saja,"balas namja yang makan dengan tenang yang ternyata bernama Kris itu

"Yeyy, hmm, aku sudah sangat lapar~"

"Eomma dan Appa pergi kemana?"tanya Kris sebelum menyerahkan makanannya pada Ilhoon

"Raja dan Ratu? Mereka pergi ke Istana Putih, tuan Kris,"jawab Ilhoon "Entah mau apa, aku juga tidak peduli,"

-0-

Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan jelaskan tentang Istana Putih. Istana putih adalah Istana yang didalam-nya terdapat Raja dan Ratu yang bijaksana dan baik hati. Mereka memimpin wilayah yang disebut wilayah putih. Wilayah dimana semua penduduk-nya adalah makhluk dongeng yang baik hati. Seperti peri, penyihir, dan lainnya.

Sedangkan, lawan dari Istana Putih adalah Istana Hitam. Istana yang didalam-nya terdapat Raja dan Ratu yang licik dan jahat. Mereka memimpin suatu wilayah yang disebut wilayah hitam yang dimana semua penduduk-nya adalah makhluk dongeng yang bersifat jahat. Jahat. Licik. Seperti beberapa penyihir licik dan lainnya.

Raja di Istana Putih bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Atau ia biasa dipanggil Raja Suho. Sedangkan ratu-nya bernama Zhang Yi Xing. Atau biasa dipanggil Ratu Lay. Mereka memiliki dua anak laki-laki. Yang satu bernama Kim Minseok atau Xiumin, dan yang satu lagi bernama Huang Zi Tao atau Tao.

Suasana di Istana Putih sangat menyenangkan. Orang-orang terlihat dengan asyik mengobrol satu sama lain. Saling tertawa dan melempar senyum satu sama lain. Tidak peduli apa jabatan mereka. Pangeran, maupun pelayan.

Sedangkan di Istana Hitam, dipimpin oleh seorang Raja bernama Kim Jong In atau biasa dipanggil Raja Kai dan seorang Ratu bernama Do Kyungsoo yang biasa dipanggil Ratu Dio. Mereka hanya memiliki satu anak laki-laki. Seorang namja bernama Wu Yi Fan atau Kris.

Suasana di Istana Hitam sangatlah gelap. Entahlah. Orang-orang memang bisa mengobrol sesuka hati mereka, tapi, tidak ada tawa dan senyuman sama sekali. Hanya seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol yang senang menebarkan senyuman dan tawa-nya ke setiap penjuru Istana Hitam dan Wilayah Hitam. Sedangkan yang lain? Tidak ada.

Kita sudahi dulu saja penjelasan singkat tentang Istana Putih dan Istana Hitam. Lebih baik kita kembali ke cerita sebelum-nya

-0-

Dua sosok laki-laki mengintip kearah ruang pertemuan. Disana tengah dilaksanakan pertemuan antara Raja dan Ratu Istana Putih dengan Raja dan Ratu Istana Hitam. Mereka penasaran akan apa yang dibicarakan oleh empat orang pemimpin itu.

"Tuan Tao, Luhan hyung, sebaik-nya jangan mengintip seperti itu,"kata seorang pengawal mengganggu kegiatan mereka

"Yakk! Lee Minhyuk! Diam dulu,"kata Luhan tanpa menengok sama sekali

Pengawal yang bernama Minhyuk itu langsung diam. Dan bodoh-nya, malah ikut mengintip.

"Apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh mereka?"bisik Minhyuk

"Entahlah, sedaritadi mereka membicarakan tentang wilayah apalah itu,"jawab Luhan –dengan berbisik-

"Sstt, hyungdeul, diamlah, aku berusaha mendengarkan,"bisik Tao

"Ahh, mianhae Tao/Tuan,"kata Minhyuk dan Luhan berbarengan

Tao tidak mengidahkan kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap hyung-nya itu. Ia kembali mengintip. Tapi.. kemana Appa-nya?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, eoh? Tao? Luhan? Minhyuk?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mengintip mereka. Ketika Tao melihat siapa yang bersuara, ia langsung tersenyum aneh.

"E-eh, Appa,"sapa Tao "Aku, Luhan hyung dan Minhyuk sedang.. main petak umpet,"

Luhan dan Minhyuk langsung mendelik kearah Tao. Main petak umpet? Alasan apa itu? Suho akan langsung mengetahui kalau mereka sebenarnya mengintip pertemuan penting itu sedaritadi.

"Aigoo, kau sudah tau kan kau tidak punya bakat berbohong? Jangan berbohon Tao-ah,"kata Suho "Jangan mengintip, ini pertemuan penting,"

"Memang sebenarnya ada apa, Appa?"tanya Tao

Suho tersenyum, "Entahlah, kami masih merundingkan sesuatu,"

"Sudah sana main saja bersama Luhan dan Minhyuk ditempat lain, ne?"kata Suho sambil mengusap rambut Tao penuh sayang "Oh ya, Minhyuk, nanti setelah pertemuan selesai, kau dan Sungjae tolong temui kami ya,"

"Ne, tuan,"jawab Minhyuk sigap

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali keruangan. Raja dan Ratu Istana Hitam sudah menunggu, dan ingat, jangan mengintip lagi, ne? Kai dan Dio akan sangat marah kalau kalian melakukannya lagi,"

"Ne,"

Suho kembali memasuki ruang pertemuan. Tao, Luhan, serta Minhyuk langsung pergi dari sana.

"Ahh, tuan Tao…,"

"Minhyuk hyung, jangan memanggil-ku dengan kata-kata tuan, aku tidak suka itu,"kata Tao "Panggil saja aku Tao,"

"Ahh, ne, Tao,"kata Minhyuk sambil tersenyum "Kalian pergilah duluan, aku mau mencari Sungjae,"

Setelah mendapat angguk-kan dari kedua namja dihadapannya itu, Minhyuk langsung pergi untuk mencari Sungjae. Dapat dipastikan, Sungjae pasti masih berada dikamar-nya. _Dasar pemalas,_ batin Minhyuk

-TBC-

Annyeong .-. Gimana? Bagus ga? Gaje ya? Bahasa-nya ribet ya? Ahaha mianhae u,u baru kali ini aku bikin FF Fantasy soal-nya. Jadi, yahh.. gitu deh (?) Yah bagaimana-pun FF-ku, mind to review? ;)


End file.
